


Thinking in the Rain

by infreidel



Series: My poetry [2]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 20:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12734112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infreidel/pseuds/infreidel
Summary: Just some thoughts I had while it wad raining lol





	Thinking in the Rain

Rain falls from the sky  
Outlining the trees and illuminating the light  
Drawing out the smell of time long gone and worlds long forgotten  
The air smells clean and the earth feels new  
Where would it all come from if we let it go?  
Laughter fills this heart  
Light and air  
How do we say goodbye to what is right?  
Blue eyes shine with hopes not yet achieved  
Hands never falter to leave us bereaved  
There's a prickling feeling in the mind  
Tricking us into thinking it'll be alright  
But what happens to us will remain engraved on our sleeves  
Rendering us slaves to defeat  
Shoving through the barriers and breaking down the walls  
Forcing us all to walk in silence down our own spiraling roads  
Light on wet pavement reflects warped and wrong  
Painting the world in a dull hue and the remnants of a song  
Bringing us to recall things that would rather be left alone  
How can we gain disbelief in the things we know to be true?  
Clouds form above. Where to now?  
We will all be ostracized from our youth  
Forced to march day by day in the hopes that things may never stay the same  
Perhaps one day they will change  
The ground is rough beneath our feet  
Creating the illusion that we are free  
When really we're all just fighting to see


End file.
